Rodilla
by AraneltheSilvan
Summary: Our favorite elf is always putting himself in harms way.
1. here we go again

As Legolas hobbled to the healing ward the passerby's shot him worried smiles. All but one. Galion. Galion just gave him an exasperated and sad stare as he stormed over.

"How bad is it this time Legolas?" He sighed.

"Only my ankle and ribs." The prince replied with a sheepish grin.

"How do you manage to get hurt every time and still walk it off?" Galion questioned concerned. Without even waiting for a reply he offered Legolas his arm. The prince kept walking acting like he hadn't seen the gesture. Galion took things into his own hands and took some of the prince's wieght on his shoulders.

"Galion in fine" Legolas sighed, "really."

"You are going to listen to the healers and do everything they say or your father will hear about this."

Legolas was about to mumble something about his father not caring but bit his toung and just nodded.

At last they were at the huge front doors to the healing ward. They were intricately carved, slabs of oak. Galion helped Legolas to the royal healing rooms. The head healer followed them into the room and ordered the nessesary supplies.

As Legolas lowered himself onto the bed his ribs shifted. At that he couldn't hold back a small gasp. The next thing he knew he was helped out of his shirt by a young elleth.

"Thank you." He smiled with his usual gratitude although slightly winded. As she look at him she blushed madly. Her cheeks turned bright red as she bowed and left the room.

Galion looked from the apprentice to Legolas and shook his head. He certainly had some admirers. "I shall inform your father you have returned." Galion stated leaving no room for argument. At seeing the prince nod he left knowing Legolas was in good hands. As he left the halls of healing he could hear faint giggling.


	2. well this sucks

Rodilla

Chapter 2: well this sucks

Now that his shirt was off the full extent of the damage to his chest was visible to all behind the small curtain. It was a mess of purple, green, and red bruises, all in different stages of healing. The head healer, Cuilwen was gently wiping away the blood and grime on his chest to see the extent of the damage. Cuilwen then brought his hands up and prodded a few bruises on the prince's abdomen. Moving up he ran his hands along each rib looking for breaks and bruises. Even though his touch was light the pain blinded Legolas and it only got worse when he coughed.

Frowning Cuilwen moved on.

"Breathe as deeply as you can manage." Cuilwen instructed bringing his ear to Legolas' chest. With a shuddering breath Legolas brought in a large amount of air.

"I don't believe your lungs have been affected so that's good." He stated, standing up. He quickly and skillfully wrapped his victim's ribs.

"Now we just need to get your boot off that foot." The healer said disappointed.

"On three," he continued, "One...two…" With quick tug his foot was free. Gasping and wincing Legolas pinned the healer with a glare. If looks could kill, Cuilwen wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Stop that!" Cuilwen admonished giving him a stare of his own.

Just then an apprentice broke the tense atmosphere when he brought a bucket of cold water, rags, tea, and a poultice.

"Drink your tea and rest while I tend your foot." The healer directed. With a little disgust Legolas downed the tea not even trying to hide his grimace at the taste. As the Cuilwen manipulated the joint Legolas already knew the pain numbing tea was making the process bearable. Legolas's ankle was covered in cool rags and a poultice for the swelling he realized how tired he was.

After he was free of pain, from medications, and able to hobble with help the prince was returned to his chambers.

"I will return in the morning to check your wounds and give you more tea." Cuilwen said while propping his foot on a pillow while he laid down.

"Goodnight and thank you for the help. Both of you" Legolas said including the apprentice that had helped him to his rooms.

As both Cuilwen and the apprentice bowed and left Legolas ignored the fact that the apprentice's eyes had lingered on his healing stash tucked in his closet. With a final sigh Legolas took to the world of dreams hoping to feel better by morning.


End file.
